Scars
by Valvox
Summary: A St. Trinian's and Chronicles of Narnia crossover, based off both movies. Annabelle/Susan. When a new girl comes to Susan's school, what will happen? When they become friends, or closer, how will Susan explain her scars? Rate & review as you wish.
1. Chapter 1

_Scars._

* * *

'So, what was it like?' Annabelle asked as she traced her fingers gently over the pale skin before her.

'What was what like?' Susan said, shuddering slightly as a cool breeze hit her bare back.

'Him.'

'Oh.' Susan sighed as Annabelle's smooth fingers traced her scars.

_The ones he caused bite much deeper._

'Terrible.'

'Honestly?' Annabelle laughed doubtfully, wrapping her arms tightly around the elegant brunette and placing her head gently on her pale shoulder.

'Honestly. He was a slimy git, always _raking _his eyes over me.'

'I do that too.' Annabelle admitted with a blush, suddenly glad that the lights were off in their quiet dorm.

'Yes,' Susan reasoned, turning to kiss her, 'but I don't _mind _it when you do.'

'Good.' Annabelle mumbled into the kiss, before pulling back suddenly.

'What?' Susan moaned, 'My lips were perfectly happy against yours!'

Annabelle chuckled slightly at this; sometimes Susan was hilarious.

'As were mine against yours,' she countered with a small smile, 'but, I need them for something else right now.'

'Oh, and what's that?' Susan – Sue – asked, an eyebrow arching slightly at the innuendo.

'Talking.' Annabelle answered, deadpanned.

Susan sighed dramatically, before throwing herself backwards onto the bed with a satisfying 'thump'.

'About what?'

'Your scars - you never told me how you got them.' Annabelle moved to lie beside her, draping an arm lazily across her stomach.

'I never told you, or anyone else, for a reason.' Susan muttered, kissing Annabelle's shoulder softly.

'And what exactly _is _that reason?' Annabelle pressed, desperate for a solid answer for once.

'They'd never believe me.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**A/N: **So, interesting? Do you like it and should I continue, tell me in a review! =] As you can tell, I'm going to mix up the chapters as I type them, so you get little pieces of information at a time, like they do in books. Yay.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay... so, this chapter is dedicated to Steph. A spunky, fun-loving, kick-ass girl, who works at the local book store and is a complete and utter _angel, _and is, by far, the _coolest _and most _awesome _adult I've ever met. She's a tonne of fun, and, I swear, she is just _so _nice. And pretty.

Love ya, Steph. =] xx

* * *

'Y – you do?' Annabelle practically whimpered, shrivelling under the older girls' intense gaze.

'I do.' Kelly whispered huskily, gently tucking a strand of hair behind Annabelle's ear.

Annabelle shivered.

'Cold?' Kelly asked, mildly concerned, as she stroked the younger girls' face.

'No, I'm...'

'Hot?' Kelly interrupted with a smirk, letting her hand run down Annabelle's neck and side.

She leant into her hand, nuzzling it, 'Something like that.'

'Good.' Kelly grinned, taking a step closer so they were pressed against one another.

Annabelle, for the first time in her life, felt confident.

She moved both hands to the alluring hips of the older girl, and leant in, firmly placing her soft, pale pink lips flush against firmer, red ones.

Annabelle pulled back, just as Kelly was about to react.

'What?' Kelly moaned, running a frustrated hand through her night-black bob.

'I – I'm sorry... I shouldn't have kissed you...' Annabelle mumbled, blushing furiously.

'What? Fritton, I wasn't exactly _complaining._' Kelly gave a saucy laugh, running her sleek fingers up and down Annabelle's arm gently.

'But... you moaned!' Annabelle frowned, an endearing look of confusion passing over her soft features.

Another throaty laugh.

'In frustration.'

'Frustra-'

'Kiss me.' Kelly said, now completely serious.

'But, why were you frustrate-'

'Kiss me, Fritton, or I'll give you a detention.' The head girl ordered with a death-glare that would make anyone cringe.

'You can do that?' Annabelle asked, focusing on the important part of the conversation.

'I can do _anything _I like. Now kiss me, damn it!'

Annabelle sighed, before timidly pressing her lips against her senior.

Kelly grinned into the kiss, enjoying the feeling, pressing harder against Annabelle's lips and moving her hands to the younger girls' backside.

'Hey!' Annabelle mumbled into the kiss, eyes opening in shock, she'd never had someone... "feel her up".

'Sorry,' Kelly said, pecking her lips before moving them to her pale neck, kissing gently, 'I got a bit carried away.'

'Just a tad.' Annabelle smirked, pulling back.

'What now, Fritton?' Kelly sighed irritatedly.

'We still have class, the others will miss you.' Annabelle explained as she pulled on her blazer.

'I suppose,' She groaned, turning to step into her high heels and run her fingers hurriedly through her hair, 'But we are _definitely _not done here. I'm still frustrated.'

'Wh – what? Why are you frustrated, Kel?' Annabelle asked again, still confused as ever.

Kelly just smirked, before turning to strut her way out of the change rooms, gym kit in hand and a sexy swagger to her step.

Annabelle sighed; she could tell it was going to be a _long _day.

And an even longer term.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry that I had to end it there, but if I let myself carry on it would have turned into something I hope never to write [well, at least not for a few years yet.]. I hope you're enjoying my stories so far, and I'm TRULY ever so sorry I haven't updated in a while. School's being a _complete_ bish and dishing out tests like it's soup at a soup kitchen!

Anyhow! I promise I'll get cracking this holidays, and, if one [ANY!] of you Kellabelle writers out there post/update a story in the next week, I **promise **that I will write, post and dedicate a _**whole **_chapter just to you. Because I truly love your reviews **that **much, and I value not only your opinions, but constructive criticism and thoughts. So, review if you have time, even a simple, 'Good stuff, write some more please!' is _**greatly **_appreciated.

ily xx

=]


End file.
